Un pari coloré
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. votre personnage réussit à faire boire une potion à Severus Snape. Rogue est un professeur de potions prudent. Il est même particulièrement paranoïaque. Aussi, quand les jumeaux Weasley parient qu'ils lui feront ingérer une potion de leur cru, les rumeurs vont bon train pour savoir s'ils en seront capable...


**Défi du "Maître des Potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **votre personnage réussi à faire boire une potion à Severus Snape**

* * *

Severus Rogue en bon maître des Potions était quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant. Son passé d'espion avait renforcé cette méfiance au point où l'homme était paranoïaque.

Aussi, il ne buvait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas lui même servi. Il n'était pas encore au point de ce vieux fou de Fol'Oeil au point de se promener avec sa propre flasque, mais il avait acquis des habitudes qui faisaient sourire ses collègues.

En matière de potions, il était tout aussi méfiant. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui même pour brasser des potions qu'il estimait parfaites. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait cordialement ses élèves - et ces cornichons le lui rendaient bien - il appréciait travailler à Poudlard étant donné qu'il était le seul à fournir les potions.

Il savait donc avec certitudes que tout remède donné par Madame Pomfresh proviendrait de son laboratoire. Il avait même pris l'habitude de sceller d'un petit cachet de cire les flacons de potion pour être certain qu'il buvait bien la potion qu'il avait préparé.

Albus se moquait souvent de lui et de ses manies. Le vieil homme pour un sorcier puissant se montrait particulièrement négligeant en ce qui concernait sa sécurité.  
Lorsqu'il le voyait accepter des friandises offertes par des élèves, il secouait la tête d'un air dépité en se disant que sa gourmandise le perdrait.

Lorsque Severus Rogue apprit qu'un pari circulait dans Poudlard, il secoua la tête désabusé.

Lorsqu'il apprit que le pari le concernait lui, il grinça des dents.  
Lorsqu'il découvrit que le pari avait été lancé par les jumeaux Weasley - le cauchemar de tout professeur sain d'esprit - il fulmina, décidé à les prendre sur le fait et à les mettre en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à ce que le cracmol malveillant ne les oublie au fond d'un cachot.  
Malgré le fait qu'il soit un excellent espion, il lui fallut presque un mois entier pour découvrir les termes du pari.

Les jumeaux, de véritables envoyés du Diable, avaient pour objectif de lui faire absorber un élixir de leur composition. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne des effets de l'elixir en question, se contentant de se pavaner en clamant que ce serait "extraordinaire"...

Rogue avait donc décidé de se montrer encore plus méfiant, tout en surveillant de très près les deux démons. Il se disait qu'il allait leur faire perdre un maximum de points, voire les envoyer en retenue pour un temps indéfini afin de les garder sous surveillance permanente. Le mieux aurait été de les renvoyer, mais Dumbledore - bien trop laxiste de son humble avis - refusait d'en arriver à ces extrémités, quelque soit la faute de l'élève.

Fred et George Weasley étaient vite devenus célèbres à Poudlard. Pour les élèves ils étaient une entité unique qui leur offrait un divertissement constant. Farces, sorts et mauvais coups étaient leur spécialité. Pour les professeurs, ils étaient une épine particulièrement imposante dans leur pied, leurs cours étant souvent perturbés par les facéties des deux rouquins.

L'objectif des deux garçons était de s'amuser. Leurs paris, leurs farces n'était qu'un moyen pour eux de se divertir. Et en ce qui concernait le divertissement, ils en connaissaient un rayon.

Face au maître des Potions acariâtre, ils s'étaient aussitôt rebellés. Son cours était morne et ennuyeux, le professeur vêtu de noir était lugubre.  
Ils avaient donc décidé de rendre son cours plus... intéressant.

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs années - quatre pour être exact - et des tonnes d'expériences pour trouver l'idée parfaite et pour mettre au point le plan visant à la réaliser.

Sous leurs airs de plaisantins idiots, se cachaient de grands stratèges. Lorsqu'ils prévoyaient de piéger quelqu'un, ils se préparaient toujours minutieusement, imaginant chaque possibilité, étudiant leur cible avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils connaissaient les risques de leurs blagues - s'ils étaient renvoyés leur mère se ferait un plaisir de les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive - et faisaient en sorte de toujours imaginer plusieurs façons de s'en sortir sans dommages.

Ainsi donc, le plan "Égayons Rogue" avait vu le jour. Ils en avaient tracé les grandes lignes, avaient prévu chaque réaction. Ils avaient passé des heures à mettre au point la potion parfaite, recommençant sans lassitude jusqu'à obtenir le résultat parfait.  
Ils testèrent le produit sur divers cobayes et se sentirent pleinement satisfaits : le résultat était tel qu'ils l'avaient imaginé.

Il leur fallu ensuite chercher un moyen d'administrer leur potion au professeur Rogue.

Ils se rendirent très vite compte que l'homme était paranoïaque. Il n'accepterait jamais de boire quelque chose remis par un élève et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que leur cible ne puisse boire la potion.

Les rumeurs sur leur pari commencèrent à circuler et Rogue devint plus méfiant encore. Ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, puisqu'ils avaient prévu ce style de réaction. A dire vrai, ils avaient même prévu ce cas de figure.

Ils se tinrent donc tranquille, cessant pour un temps leurs blagues, pour ne donner aucune raison à l'irascible professeur de les envoyer en retenue.  
Leur air innocent et l'arrêt brusque de leurs farces inquiéta encore plus Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas les punir pour ça - et il avait essayé.

Un matin, Rogue arriva au petit déjeuner et s'installa comme à son habitude, ignorant ses collègues.  
Il commençait à manger quand il se figea soudainement en voyant l'air des jumeaux Weasley.  
Les deux rouquins échangeaient des regards victorieux et l'observaient à tour de rôle. Habituellement, les élèves faisaient plutôt en sorte de ne pas le regarder.

Il observa la table avec attention, mais ne remarqua rien de suspect. Il prit garde de se servir après ses collègues,

Cependant il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant un hoquet collectif. Les élèves, dans leur intégralité avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.  
Il entendit un gloussement à ses côtés et vit Minerva une main sur la bouche tentant de ne pas rire. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il était le seul à priori à être touché par le problème.

Il fusilla ses collègues du regard et vit Minerva porter les yeux sur sa tête. Il pencha la tête légèrement en avant et une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant ses yeux.

Il plissa les yeux en comprenant le problème.

Il garda un air impassible, bien qu'il bouillait de colère. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se donner en spectacle devant eux.  
Il termina son assiette lentement, but son café et ignora le reste du verre de jus d'orange.

Il se leva en même temps que ses collègues et Minerva se tourna vers lui, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.  
\- Severus, mon cher...  
\- Je sais, Minerva.

Il se rendit directement dans ses appartements, bousculant sans pitié tous ceux qui s'arrêtaient sur son passage pour l'observer.

Arrivé dans sa salle de bains, il s'immobilisa devant le miroir et décida que peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il tuerait les jumeaux Weasley de ses propres mains.  
Il ne sait comment, mais ces deux idiots avaient réussi à lui faire ingérer une potion. Et il pouvait voir le résultat dans son miroir.  
Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais habituellement étaient devenus rose fluo.

Fred et George jubilaient. Ils avaient parié avec tellement d'élèves qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant à la tête d'une petite fortune. De plus, le cas Rogue leur avait permis d'inventer quelque chose qui leur rapporterait à coup sûr une fortune.

Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas simplement verser la potion dans le verre du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Ils avaient pensé à subtiliser une potion à l'infirmerie mais ils avaient vite découvert que chaque flacon était scellé par un sceau apposé par Rogue en personne...

Il leur avait fallu presque un mois entier pour trouver l'idée, tellement simple qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il n'y pensaient que maintenant.

Il leur fallut deux mois supplémentaire pour réussir à parvenir au résultat escompté.

Au lieu de lutter pour donner la potion à Rogue, ils avaient simplement fait en sorte de personnaliser leur potion pour que seule la cible soit touchée. Récolter des cheveux de Rogue avait été assez simple, de par son habitude de bousculer les élèves : à peine un effleurement et ils avaient pu récupérer quelques cheveux sur sa robe noire.

Une fois cette étape remplie, le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant.  
Ils avaient cajolé les elfes de maison pour leur faire ajouter la potion dans le jus d'orange des professeurs. Ces derniers avaient hésité, mais Fred et George avaient l'habitude de passer tellement de temps dans la cuisine que finalement les elfes avaient accepté avec la promesse solennelle des jumeaux qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce inoffensive.

Et le tour avait été joué. D'une simplicité enfantine.

Ils avaient attendu le petit déjeuner avec impatience. Ils avaient observé Rogue boire du jus d'orange avec un sourire ravi, impatients de savoir si leur petit tour allait fonctionner.

Et ils s'étaient regardés avec un sourire ravi quand les cheveux de Rogue avaient pris cette teinte fluo. Ils avaient eu l'idée en voyant une publicité moldue que leur père avait ramené montrant une femme très peu vêtue avec une perruque de cette teinte...

Ils avaient conscience que Rogue allait désormais leur mener la vie dure, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas de preuves contre eux, mais voir le professeur Rogue affublé de cette couleur de cheveux tentant de rester impassible alors que ses collègues réprimaient des rires avait été l'apothéose de leur courte carrière de farceurs. Toutes les souffrances du monde ne parviendrait jamais à effacer la satisfaction de leur réussite si... colorée.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
